new life
by crazycoming
Summary: teddy is actually scott and oliva sister
1. Chapter 1

[Type the company name]

Vanessa in love

[Type the document subtitle]

Fola kayoed

12/19/2011

Once upon a time there was a girl called Vanessa she was the second oldest child in her family her mom name was amy and her dad name was danny her older brother was called tyler and her younger brother ray then the was her baby sister charlotte who was born on Christmas her best friend name was lilly they were like sister to each othersthat her at age 9that her at age 14 vannesa love music when she was young she use to sing with a hairbrush when she became 12 she started to go to a talented high school the next day at 3o clock she woke up and got ready for school then her and lilly walked to school together when they got there the new guy was already there his name was Richard he was 18 while vannesa was 15 she was going to go and say hi but she got knocked over by the popular girl in school so lilly help her up but got knocked over to then richard the new guy came over and help us up we said thank you he said we could all be friend and we said okay then all three of us went to the smoothie shop we were enjoying ourselves onto Richard got a phone call then he said he had to leave then he he gave us his number and we gave him ours number and so me and lilly finished our smoothies and went to my house which was a mansion.Me and lilly went upstair lilly and my brother tyler were dating which was gross but I had to get used to it every time we went to my room lilly would say it was cuteand then I would say thank you in a princess way then we would both laughed my phone started to ring so I picked it up straight away it was Richard when I finished talking to him I screamed and told lilly he asked me out and she started screaming with me but then ray came in and say hey beautiful to lilly then I shut the door and we both said bye shorty then we carried on screaming. 


	2. Chapter 2

[Type the company name]

Vanessa in love

[Type the document subtitle]

Fola kayoed

12/19/2011

Once upon a time there was a girl called Vanessa she was the second oldest child in her family her mom name was amy and her dad name was danny her older brother was called tyler and her younger brother ray then the was her baby sister charlotte who was born on Christmas her best friend name was lilly they were like sister to each othersthat her at age 9that her at age 14 vannesa love music when she was young she use to sing with a hairbrush when she became 12 she started to go to a talented high school the next day at 3o clock she woke up and got ready for school then her and lilly walked to school together when they got there the new guy was already there his name was Richard he was 18 while vannesa was 15 she was going to go and say hi but she got knocked over by the popular girl in school so lilly help her up but got knocked over to then richard the new guy came over and help us up we said thank you he said we could all be friend and we said okay then all three of us went to the smoothie shop we were enjoying ourselves onto Richard got a phone call then he said he had to leave then he he gave us his number and we gave him ours number and so me and lilly finished our smoothies and went to my house which was a mansion.Me and lilly went upstair lilly and my brother tyler were dating which was gross but I had to get used to it every time we went to my room lilly would say it was cuteand then I would say thank you in a princess way then we would both laughed my phone started to ring so I picked it up straight away it was Richard when I finished talking to him I screamed and told lilly he asked me out and she started screaming with me but then ray came in and say hey beautiful to lilly then I shut the door and we both said bye shorty then we carried on screaming. 


	3. Chapter 3

[Type the company name]

Vanessa in love

[Type the document subtitle]

Fola kayoed

12/19/2011

Once upon a time there was a girl called Vanessa she was the second oldest child in her family her mom name was amy and her dad name was danny her older brother was called tyler and her younger brother ray then the was her baby sister charlotte who was born on Christmas her best friend name was lilly they were like sister to each othersthat her at age 9that her at age 14 vannesa love music when she was young she use to sing with a hairbrush when she became 12 she started to go to a talented high school the next day at 3o clock she woke up and got ready for school then her and lilly walked to school together when they got there the new guy was already there his name was Richard he was 18 while vannesa was 15 she was going to go and say hi but she got knocked over by the popular girl in school so lilly help her up but got knocked over to then richard the new guy came over and help us up we said thank you he said we could all be friend and we said okay then all three of us went to the smoothie shop we were enjoying ourselves onto Richard got a phone call then he said he had to leave then he he gave us his number and we gave him ours number and so me and lilly finished our smoothies and went to my house which was a mansion.Me and lilly went upstair lilly and my brother tyler were dating which was gross but I had to get used to it every time we went to my room lilly would say it was cuteand then I would say thank you in a princess way then we would both laughed my phone started to ring so I picked it up straight away it was Richard when I finished talking to him I screamed and told lilly he asked me out and she started screaming with me but then ray came in and say hey beautiful to lilly then I shut the door and we both said bye shorty then we carried on screaming. 


	4. Chapter 4

[Type the company name]

Vanessa in love

[Type the document subtitle]

Fola kayoed

12/19/2011

Once upon a time there was a girl called Vanessa she was the second oldest child in her family her mom name was amy and her dad name was danny her older brother was called tyler and her younger brother ray then the was her baby sister charlotte who was born on Christmas her best friend name was lilly they were like sister to each othersthat her at age 9that her at age 14 vannesa love music when she was young she use to sing with a hairbrush when she became 12 she started to go to a talented high school the next day at 3o clock she woke up and got ready for school then her and lilly walked to school together when they got there the new guy was already there his name was Richard he was 18 while vannesa was 15 she was going to go and say hi but she got knocked over by the popular girl in school so lilly help her up but got knocked over to then richard the new guy came over and help us up we said thank you he said we could all be friend and we said okay then all three of us went to the smoothie shop we were enjoying ourselves onto Richard got a phone call then he said he had to leave then he he gave us his number and we gave him ours number and so me and lilly finished our smoothies and went to my house which was a mansion.Me and lilly went upstair lilly and my brother tyler were dating which was gross but I had to get used to it every time we went to my room lilly would say it was cuteand then I would say thank you in a princess way then we would both laughed my phone started to ring so I picked it up straight away it was Richard when I finished talking to him I screamed and told lilly he asked me out and she started screaming with me but then ray came in and say hey beautiful to lilly then I shut the door and we both said bye shorty then we carried on screaming. 


	5. Chapter 5

[Type the company name]

Vanessa in love

[Type the document subtitle]

Fola kayoed

12/19/2011

Once upon a time there was a girl called Vanessa she was the second oldest child in her family her mom name was amy and her dad name was danny her older brother was called tyler and her younger brother ray then the was her baby sister charlotte who was born on Christmas her best friend name was lilly they were like sister to each othersthat her at age 9that her at age 14 vannesa love music when she was young she use to sing with a hairbrush when she became 12 she started to go to a talented high school the next day at 3o clock she woke up and got ready for school then her and lilly walked to school together when they got there the new guy was already there his name was Richard he was 18 while vannesa was 15 she was going to go and say hi but she got knocked over by the popular girl in school so lilly help her up but got knocked over to then richard the new guy came over and help us up we said thank you he said we could all be friend and we said okay then all three of us went to the smoothie shop we were enjoying ourselves onto Richard got a phone call then he said he had to leave then he he gave us his number and we gave him ours number and so me and lilly finished our smoothies and went to my house which was a mansion.Me and lilly went upstair lilly and my brother tyler were dating which was gross but I had to get used to it every time we went to my room lilly would say it was cuteand then I would say thank you in a princess way then we would both laughed my phone started to ring so I picked it up straight away it was Richard when I finished talking to him I screamed and told lilly he asked me out and she started screaming with me but then ray came in and say hey beautiful to lilly then I shut the door and we both said bye shorty then we carried on screaming. 


	6. Chapter 6

[Type the company name]

Vanessa in love

[Type the document subtitle]

Fola kayoed

12/19/2011

Once upon a time there was a girl called Vanessa she was the second oldest child in her family her mom name was amy and her dad name was danny her older brother was called tyler and her younger brother ray then the was her baby sister charlotte who was born on Christmas her best friend name was lilly they were like sister to each othersthat her at age 9that her at age 14 vannesa love music when she was young she use to sing with a hairbrush when she became 12 she started to go to a talented high school the next day at 3o clock she woke up and got ready for school then her and lilly walked to school together when they got there the new guy was already there his name was Richard he was 18 while vannesa was 15 she was going to go and say hi but she got knocked over by the popular girl in school so lilly help her up but got knocked over to then richard the new guy came over and help us up we said thank you he said we could all be friend and we said okay then all three of us went to the smoothie shop we were enjoying ourselves onto Richard got a phone call then he said he had to leave then he he gave us his number and we gave him ours number and so me and lilly finished our smoothies and went to my house which was a mansion.Me and lilly went upstair lilly and my brother tyler were dating which was gross but I had to get used to it every time we went to my room lilly would say it was cuteand then I would say thank you in a princess way then we would both laughed my phone started to ring so I picked it up straight away it was Richard when I finished talking to him I screamed and told lilly he asked me out and she started screaming with me but then ray came in and say hey beautiful to lilly then I shut the door and we both said bye shorty then we carried on screaming. 


	7. Chapter 7

[Type the company name]

Vanessa in love

[Type the document subtitle]

Fola kayoed

12/19/2011

Once upon a time there was a girl called Vanessa she was the second oldest child in her family her mom name was amy and her dad name was danny her older brother was called tyler and her younger brother ray then the was her baby sister charlotte who was born on Christmas her best friend name was lilly they were like sister to each othersthat her at age 9that her at age 14 vannesa love music when she was young she use to sing with a hairbrush when she became 12 she started to go to a talented high school the next day at 3o clock she woke up and got ready for school then her and lilly walked to school together when they got there the new guy was already there his name was Richard he was 18 while vannesa was 15 she was going to go and say hi but she got knocked over by the popular girl in school so lilly help her up but got knocked over to then richard the new guy came over and help us up we said thank you he said we could all be friend and we said okay then all three of us went to the smoothie shop we were enjoying ourselves onto Richard got a phone call then he said he had to leave then he he gave us his number and we gave him ours number and so me and lilly finished our smoothies and went to my house which was a mansion.Me and lilly went upstair lilly and my brother tyler were dating which was gross but I had to get used to it every time we went to my room lilly would say it was cuteand then I would say thank you in a princess way then we would both laughed my phone started to ring so I picked it up straight away it was Richard when I finished talking to him I screamed and told lilly he asked me out and she started screaming with me but then ray came in and say hey beautiful to lilly then I shut the door and we both said bye shorty then we carried on screaming. 


	8. Chapter 8

[Type the company name]

Vanessa in love

[Type the document subtitle]

Fola kayoed

12/19/2011

Once upon a time there was a girl called Vanessa she was the second oldest child in her family her mom name was amy and her dad name was danny her older brother was called tyler and her younger brother ray then the was her baby sister charlotte who was born on Christmas her best friend name was lilly they were like sister to each othersthat her at age 9that her at age 14 vannesa love music when she was young she use to sing with a hairbrush when she became 12 she started to go to a talented high school the next day at 3o clock she woke up and got ready for school then her and lilly walked to school together when they got there the new guy was already there his name was Richard he was 18 while vannesa was 15 she was going to go and say hi but she got knocked over by the popular girl in school so lilly help her up but got knocked over to then richard the new guy came over and help us up we said thank you he said we could all be friend and we said okay then all three of us went to the smoothie shop we were enjoying ourselves onto Richard got a phone call then he said he had to leave then he he gave us his number and we gave him ours number and so me and lilly finished our smoothies and went to my house which was a mansion.Me and lilly went upstair lilly and my brother tyler were dating which was gross but I had to get used to it every time we went to my room lilly would say it was cuteand then I would say thank you in a princess way then we would both laughed my phone started to ring so I picked it up straight away it was Richard when I finished talking to him I screamed and told lilly he asked me out and she started screaming with me but then ray came in and say hey beautiful to lilly then I shut the door and we both said bye shorty then we carried on screaming. 


End file.
